L'Hymne suprème pour toi
by Luciferus
Summary: Ouhlà...bon, c'est mimi, c'est du lemon sur fond angst...mais fallait que je fasse hommage à mon pairing préféré, Rociel x Katan... J'éspère que vous aimerez!


Avant de commencer, non, rien de tout ça m'appartient. J'aimerais bien, mais tout est à la grande Kaori Yuki-sama, donc bon...je vais me contenter de jouer avec ses persos! (quoi? Elle a pas dit qu'on pouvait pas!)

Oui, ça va être mignon et dégoulinant d'amour à souhait...mais bon, c'est ma première fic d'A+S, donc je ne peux que m'améliorer, ne? Et pi ma première fic tout court en français! Alors soyez sympas, LOL!

* * *

L'hymne suprème...pour toi.

_Je voudrais juste me coucher, dormir contre toi _

_Indochine_

Le soleil innonde la chambre a coucher, et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Déjà le petit matin... Il a l'impression que ça fait des millénaires qu'il n'a pas fermé les yeux en toute quiétude, mais cette nuit lui a paru la pire depuis un long moment... Pourquoi s'est-il réveillé tant de fois? Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude dans son coeur? Il a tout ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter dans ce monde célèste...le pouvoir absolu, la crainte et l'adoration de ses sujets. Personne n'oserait lever le petit doigt contre Rociel, l'ange le plus beau et le plus puissant du Ciel... Et pourtant, quelque chose le travaille.

Il se léve, les rayons du soleil matinal lui caressant sa peau satinée et illuminant ses cheveux d'un bleu de cristal, et il s'adosse pendant un moment à la fenètre, regardant le monde devant lui. Le soleil tremblottant se léve à peine et il peut aperevoir de rares silhouettes ça et là. A quoi a t'il pu bien rêver pour être réveillé de si tôt? Il se souvient de peu de choses de cette nuit...une ombre...une voix...une odeur inoubliable.

Un sourire douloureux vient subitement se dessiner sur ses lèvres fraîches; comment a-t'il pû oublier le rêve de cette nuit? Ce n'est que la juste suite des journées, après tout... Cette ombre, cette voix et cette odeur, il les connaît, il les a toujours connues; il connaît cette tendre chaleur et la douceur de cette peau.

- Alexiel...ma soeur..., chuchote le Séraphin en serrant l'oreiller contre lui et en etouffant un leger sanglot.

Il peut encore sentir sa peau si chaude, voir ses yeux si noirs et ses cheveux si soyeux... Alexiel, sa soeur...son autre moitié. Alexiel, sa soeur qui a essayé de le tuer et qui l'a enfermé au fin fond de la terre, lui qui sombre doucement dans la folie...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, et Katan se tient là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile, attendant les ordres avec ce silence qui n'appartient qu'à lui et Rociel voit son reflet dans les yeux de son subordonné; il y'a une lueur qui a disparue dans ces yeux bleus...et le seul responsable, c'est lui.

- Rociel-sama, y'a-t'il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?

Sa voix est toujours aussi vibrante, voilà au moins une chose qu'il n'a pas perdue...une chose que Rociel n'a pas réussi à détruire.

_Vous êtes si beau, Rociel-sama..._

- Je ne t'ai pas fait demander Katan. Tu peux te retirer. 

Rociel tente de faire disparaïtre toute trace d'emotion dans sa voix tandis que la porte se referme doucement. Le soleil est chaud et pourtant, il a si froid et tremble sur ses draps immaculés... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça ferait si mal... Il n'a cure des myriades de serviteurs à ses ordres, il n'a cure des salmalecs et des courbettes de tous ces anges de pacotille...il n'a jamais eu de regard pour eux, mais là, son souffle se bloque...

- Ta vie m'appartient Katan... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir sans mon consentement..., chuchote le Séraphin, courbé sur son lit.

ooOOoo

_- La tristesse est dans votre coeur...et cela me coûtera de partir sans vous... Maintenant je sais...a quel point vous avez besoin de moi.  
Non...tu as tort...je n'ai besoin de personne...de personne  
- En avalant cette gelule, même si mon corps se régénère entièrement, je deviendrai comme tous les autres anges que vous avez possèdés... Je ne serai qu'une marionnette de plus entre vos mains.  
Pourquoi...pourquoi tu dis ça...?  
- Petit à petit, ma conscience sera annihilée et je ne serai plus qu'un robot, obéissant aveuglément au moindre de vos ordres... Le "Katan" que je suis aura disparu, et vous perderez le seul être qui vous ait jamais été réellement fidèle.  
Arrête! Non...ne me touche pas...Katan  
- Rociel-sama, plus que personne, vous brillez d'une beauté incandescente...la lumière que vous dégagez envoûte tous les habitants des Cieux...mais vous...inspirez la tristesse... Rociel-sama.  
- Avale donc cette gélule et tiens-toi tranquille! Je n'ai nul besoin de tes sermons! Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me tenir tête! C'est agaçant à la fin!_

- Si tu étais rentré au Ciel...si tu m'avais obéi au moment, jamais je n'aurai pensé faire une chose pareille... On n'en serait pas arrivé à cette extrèmité..., chuchote Rociel tout bas, son corps nu frisonnant au contact de l'air frais...et du drap que l'on pose sur lui. Il se retourne et son regard se pose sur Katan, qui le regarde avec inquiètude dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Katan? Que fais-tu ici?

- Il m'a semblé vous entendre pleurer, Rociel-sama.

Cette même phrase...ça le renvoie à des années dans le passé quand Katan n'était encore qu'un enfant aux yeux tristes.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mandé... Retire-toi Katan.

Encore cette dureté...encore ce désir de ne pas corrompre cet ange de pureté qui se tient depuis si longtemps à ses côtés... Si longtemps avec lui... Sans un mot, Katan se lève et commence à se diriger vers la porte, l'image même du serviteur obeissant, mais une main l'attrape par le bras.

- Rociel-sama? Que...

Mais sa phrase est interrompue par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, et il sent le corps de Rociel se presser contre lui.

- Rociel-sama?

- Tais-toi Katan...tu parles toujours trop.

Et Rociel attire son subordonné sur le lit, se penchant sur lui comme il y'a si longtemps, comme quand le Séraphin avait encore toute sa raison... Katan prend le visage de Rociel entre ses mains, et ses yeux semblent rallumes, brillants d'une lumière si longtemps perdue; Rociel commence à baiser ces mains si tendres et douces, comme il y'a si longtemps, et Katan peut sentir les longs cheveux cristallins de son maître lui effleurer les joues et les lèvres.

- Dis-moi Katan...suis-je beau? demande Rociel d'une voix haletante, regardant Katan droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes d'une beauté jamais vue auparavant, Rociel-sama... Votre lumière est plus brillante que le soleil, plus brillante même que celle de Dieu.

Le blasphème passe inaperçu tandis que les longs doigts du Chérubin se perdent dans les cheveux de Rociel et glissent lentement le long de son dos, cette peau luminesçante aussi douce que du satin sous ses doigts. Ils se perdent tous deux dans cette intimité, comme déséspérés de ne jamais rerouver la pureté de leurs sentiments.

Rociel tréssaillit, une douce chaleur lui parcourant le corps. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il s'est perdu dans les bras et les baisers de ses serviteurs sans visage? Combien de fois s'est-il retrouvé entouré de ces corps blancs et nus, avec un lourd sentiment de vide? Combien de fois s'est-il détourné de ses amants d'un soir, seulement pour croiser le regard neutre de Katan, où brille pourtant une tristesse silencieuse?

Il ne les a jamais aimé, il ne leur a jamais accordé un deuxième regard après les avoir utilisés, après avoir senti la chaleur volée lui echapper inexorablement. Mais un seul être, un seul parmi cette myriade a le pouvoir rendre à son corps glacé la chaleur qui lui manque, avec ses bras puissants qui ne sont que pour lui, ses yeux innocents qui ne sont que pour lui. La seule personne qui peut rechauffer son corps... Cet être si pur, la seule chose magnifique et innocente qui ne soit jamais sortie de ses mains... Son fils, son amant... Son Katan.

ooOOoo

- Vous êtes si beau, Rociel-sama.

Le Chérubin a les yeux a demi fermés, le corps allongé sous celui de son maître, les lèvres frémissantes au contact des doigts glacés de Rociel qui viennent et reviennent sur son visage. Rociel veut seulement se perdre dans ce moment, se perdre dans la douceur des lèvres sous les siennes, se perdre dans les yeux qui brillent sous lui... Il finit par ôter ce lourd manteau des épaules de Katan, et peut enfin voir ce corps au goût de soleil et de vent qui frémi sous son toucher. Cette peau presque transparente, cette lumière qui irradie et l'aveugle presque... Rociel tire son subordonné vers lui, le corps de l'ange se braque dans une position presque incomfortable, mais avec ce même regard d'adoration dans ses yeux d'azur clairs.

- Sais-tu à quel point tu es beau, Katan?

Et pour seule réponse, Katan innonde le visage de son maître d'encore plus de baisers. La chasteté de leurs étreintes a disparue depuis le premier toucher mais ils ne s'en soucient guère.

- Je ne vous laisserai jamais, Rociel-sama... Ma vie est liée à vous pour l'éternité

.  
Rociel arrète de caresser cette peau douce et se jette dans les bras puissants devant lui, recherchant cette chaleur qui, un jour, disparaîtera pour de bon... Quiconque ingère une partie de lui fini un jour ou l'autre par être dévoré par les substances toxiques qui le composent, et Katan, à la peau si sucrée et aux yeux si profonds, n'échappera pas à ce déstin. Mais il ne veut pas penser à ça pour le moment...il ne veut qu'un moment de paix, dans ces bras puissants qui le serrent si fort. Il ne veut que dormir, oublier le temps, et s'allonger auprès de ce corps brûlant qui ne demande rien en retour.

-Aime-moi Katan...aime-moi comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance..., chuchote le Séraphin, ses yeux dorés voilés et mi-clos.

- Rien d'autre n'a d'importance, Rociel-sama...rien d'autre.

Et Katan attire Rociel sur le lit, délicatement comme une fleur précieuse, et se defait du reste de ses vêtements; Rociel peut enfin voir son serviteur en entier, son corps, son âme, son coeur, et un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres parfaites. Sans un mot, mais toujours avec le même regard de pure vénération dans ses yeux, le Chérubin se penche sur son maître et fait courir ses doigts tout le long de ce corps qui frémit sous son toucher. Il va de plus en plus bas, avant d'atteindre ce lieu secret qui n'attend que de se faire toucher par lui.  
Rociel gémit doucement, son corps tendu à l'extrème, et il s'abandonne complètement aux touchers de plus en plus osés de son serviteur; il ferme les yeux et sent les doigts et la bouche de Katan partout sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, sur son torse, son ventre... Dans le silence de la chambre les deux anges se perdent dans leurs baisers enflammés, le seul bruit étant leur souffle haletant et leurs doux gémissements de plaisir.

Katan ne peut que regarder que le corps d'albâtre de son maître, et ne peut que lui donner tout ce qu'il peut, pour l'apaiser, le calmer, pour ne plus que le Séraphin ne verse de larmes quand il se croit seul la nuit, pour ne plus qu'il aperçoive le visage tordu par la tristesse et la folie de son maître. Et il le fait savoir avec son corps tout entier, pour la première fois depuis des siécles. Il s'abandonne complétement au désir qui l'a toujours lié à son maître depuis ce fameux jour où de Grigôl il est devenu ange... Il chante un hymne pour Rociel avec ses doigts et ses lèvres, avec son corps entier...  
Soudain, Rociel sent une bouche se refermer sur sa virilité, et il s'écrie dans le silence de la chambre, ses ailes d'albâtre jaillissant de son dos comme des flèches; il se cambre et se raidit, envoyant des étoiles d'argent avec une telle force qu'il se sent vidé. Jamais il n'a senti une telle sensation, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir...il n'avait jamais cherché cela dans les innombrables anges qui ont partagé son lit, il n'avait cherché qu'à prendre leur chaleur, mais là...il sait enfin ce qu'il a cherché depuis toutes ces années.

- Katan... Mon Katan...ne t'arrète pas...je t'en prie.

- Je vous aime seigneur...je vous ai toujours aimé... Je suis à vous pour toujours.

Les douces lèvres du Chérubin viennent se poser sur celles de Rociel, et à ce contact aussi soyeux qu'une aile de papillion, Rociel se cambre de nouveau et lance un autre cri qui brise la tranquilité, tandis que les ailes de son subordonné l'enclosent dans un écrin de plumes argentées.

_Anata no tame ni...anata no utsukushii no me...anata no utsukushii no kami...anata no utsukushii no hikari...Rociel-sama, boku wa...boku wa..._

Les doux baisers que Katan pose sur les cheveux cristallins qui lui innonde le corps finissent par briser son êtat de rêve, et Rociel s'allonge sur le lit, regardant le plafond de ses yeux dorés mi-clos, et croise le regard azuré et voilé de Katan.

- Je veux juste dormir contre toi... je veux juste que tu me tiennes chaud, comme toi seul sait le faire.

- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira, maître...je suis à vous.

Et Rociel sait que ces mots, qui sortent des bouches de tous les anges du Ciel, il n'y a que Katan qui les dise avec son coeur. Il ferme les yeux et son esprit s'evade lentement, la tête de Katan posée sur son coeur, les mains du Chérubin dans les siennes, les draps innondés de sueur les recouvrants tous deux. Et il rêve.

_Alexiel...ma soeur Alexiel...m'en voudras-tu de l'aimer comme je le fais?_

_C'est vrai...tout ce que l'on a de plus cher...ou de plus précieux...on arrive toujours à le perdre un jour ou l'autre..._

OWARI

* * *

Ben voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en aviez pensé... Promis, la prochaine fois y'aura plus de sang...


End file.
